


Vaguely

by AcidRainclouds



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidRainclouds/pseuds/AcidRainclouds
Summary: A small poem from Hornet's perspective





	Vaguely

In my room I heard them

An abyssal sigh

From their hollow bones

I heard them cry

Empty body

Empty mind 

For each day I live

Is a day one has died

She told me to live

As it is her will

The sacrifice she made

For a world forever still


End file.
